


We Should Meet More Often

by tayeah



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash is quite loud, Ash's pants are tight, Better take them off, Frustration, Gary is a tease, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Palletshipping, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Seme Gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayeah/pseuds/tayeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary has his job as a researcher and Ash is travelling around Kalos, but every now and then they manage to steal a night together. Distance causes frustration, frustration becomes passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Meet More Often

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Palletshipping day! ♥ 
> 
> Yeah, so. I’m angry that Gary still hasn’t returned to the series. And I think Ash looks goddamn good in his XY outfit. And I wanted to write some absoluteseme!Gary to balance out my last Palletshipping fic. I also kinda like the idea of loud Ash.  
> That’s it. That’s the plot.
> 
> I hint towards one-sided Amourshipping & Diodeshipping here. Serena has her canonical crush and well, come on, can you look at me in the eyes and say that Clemont isn’t obviously head over heels for Ash too?

The scent of Ash’s skin was always the same, always as familiar; like the open air, like life and adventure. The scent wasn’t the first thing to notice in Ash, but it was one of the most important things. It caused adrenaline to flow, caused heart rate to quicken; it made Gary move.

Ash’s back hit the wall of the hotel room as soon as the door was closed after them, and another body was immediately pressed against him.

Ash mouth was begging for immediate attention, but Gary disregarded it and instead ran his fingers along Ash’s jawline, all the way to his neck. Still downwards, and he had to push the collar of the blue jacket out of his way, to expose part of the skin on Ash’s neck. Gary lay his lips on it, all the while unzipping Ash’s jacket. Under the soft skin, he could faintly feel Ash’s pulse that was getting out of the boy’s control.

”Turn around”, Gary whispered against Ash’s neck. It took a small moment before the sentence fully made it to the darker boy’s mind, but when it did, he obeyed. When Ash turned his back, Gary immediately pushed him against the wall with his own body weight. Ash’s chest, face and hips were pressed against the cool surface.

”I wanted to kiss”, Ash complained.  
”You’ll have time for that later”, Gary noted, pushing his fingers into Ash’s untamed, overgrown hair where it fell on his neck. Gary brushed the hair aside with his fingers and pressed his lips on the skin revealed from underneath that hair.

”Damn, Gary”, Ash said, his voice already showing signs of him getting out of breath. ”It’s been weeks – _once again_ – since we last saw each other, and you won’t even let me kiss you properly?”  
”We _should_ meet more often, that’s what I agree with you on.” Gary pushed his hand under Ash’s jacket and t-shirt, onto the bare back.  
”You should come see me more often, then”, Ash sneered. He voice was discontent, but the way he lifted his arms higher up against the wall was anything but that.  
”Says you, who spends all of his time not staying in one place for a blink of an eye.” Gary’s hands traveled on Ash’s back. The t-shirt under the open jacket was climbing upwards on Ash’s body as Gary kept pushing it. ”I have my job, did you know that?”

Gary’s other hand found its way onto the skin that was exposed on the front side of the shorter boy’s body. Fingers brushed against Ash’s lower stomach. Ash sighed weakly and squirmed under Gary’s touch without really noticing he was doing so.

”I do have my career as well”, Ash grunted.  
”But I stay in one place most of my time. You know where I am. I wouldn’t have to travel to these strange Kalos cities, if you came to see me in Sinnoh.”

Gary’s hands moved restlessly; the one on the front side climbed upwards and wandered on Ash’s chest with unpredictable movements. The other went downwards on the backside and sneaked its way gently over the waistline of the dark turquoise trousers. His touch upon the clothed bottom was so light it was just barely a touch at all.

”Visiting Kalos doesn’t seem to be that big of a problem for you”, Ash remarked. His breathing had turned into panting so fast it was almost embarrassing. Gary’s hands were teasing, frustrating and arousing, all at the same time. Ash wasn’t sure if he hated it or loved it.

”Well, it’s not, if there’s something like this waiting for me”, Gary chuckled. His fingers were wandering on Ash’s ass, like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to grasp it or keep teasing. ”We have to talk about your clothing, by the way.”  
”My clothing?”  
”These trousers”, said Gary, ”they’re _tight_.”  
Ash uttered a laugh. ”Is that a problem?”  
”Could be”, said Gary, gently scratching Ash’s chest with the fingernails of one hand and letting the touch of his other hand become heavier and more indecent. ”The good side is, you look totally fuckable.”  
An involuntary groan escaped from Ash’s mouth as Gary finally took an undeniably obscene grip of his ass.  
”The bad side is, I’ll have competition”, Gary said. ”I can’t blame anyone for wanting this.”

Ash shivered and melted against the wall, when one set of fingertips brushed over his nipple. Gary smirked contently and breathed in the scent of adventure.

”Aren’t you sensitive to touch today”, Gary said teasingly.  
Ash squirmed. ”Like I said, it’s been who knows how long.”  
”A few weeks at most.”  
”A few weeks of knowing I _could_ be with you like this”, Ash added, ”but instead I’m spending my time with a smitten girl, a probably just as smitten nerd and a nerd’s little sister.”  
”Nobody’s forcing you”, Gary noted.  
Ash sneered and glanced over his shoulder with a knowing expression. ”As if you’d accept me if I wasn’t a trainer.”  
”You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t traveling the world for your career”, Gary admitted. ”Although – you wanted me even though I quit.”  
”That’s different”, argued Ash, ”you are you. I want you any way you are. _H-aah!_ ”

The hand that had operated on Ash’s chest had now fallen downwards suddenly; Gary was finally gripping the bulge between Ash’s legs.

”Tell me more”, Gary purred.

Ash tried to breathe normally to be able to speak. It was harder than he could’ve imagined. ”There’s nothing to tell. Y-you do know what I mean.”  
Gary added pressure. ”No. Tell me more.”

Ash swallowed. ”You know... You’re Gary Oak. You – h-haah! – y-you could do anything, you’d be good at anything. And I – I –”

Gary rubbed on Ash’s crotch on purpose, enjoying hearing how Ash’s sentences became vaguer by the second. ”You what?”  
”I – hnh – I want you like crazy.”

Ash was rewarded with more shameless touches that made him let out uncontrolled moans. And Gary hadn’t even touched the inside of his pants.

”Loud as ever”, Gary sneered, a little amused but even more satisfied.  
”It’s you”, Ash whimpered. ”It’s all you.”  
Gary intentionally tried Ash’s patience by lightening the weight of his hands against Ash’s body. ”What about me?”

Ash felt like complaining. In a situation like this, he wanted to ask why Gary insisted on talking – and even worse, keep _Ash_ talking – but he knew the question would be meaningless. It was all part of this, part of them. Gary loved to hear Ash’s voice, preferably with a heated, high-pitched tone, telling him everything he wanted to hear. Ash just had to play along.

”What about me?” Gary repeated the question.  
”Y-you are so goddamn sexy”, Ash panted. ”You make me lose control.”  
”Aren’t you willing to give up control, then?”  
”I am.”

Gary rolled his hips against Ash to make the darker boy feel how hard he was. Ash responded with a muffled moan. He knew that being praised stroked Gary’s ego just right, and that it easily resulted in heat. Praise words would be rewarded soon after. And that was just what he wanted.

Gary’s hips moved again, agonizingly slowly this time. He took his time enjoying the friction and the reaction it caused in Ash.

”I admit it, these trousers _are_ quite tight”, Ash said, trying to sound calm but not succeeding too well.  
”They are”, Gary said, knowing all too well that Ash meant he wanted to get rid of them, but ignoring the hint. ”I couldn’t concentrate on my work if you were around all the time in those.”  
”And I couldn’t concentrate on training if you traveled with me”, Ash added, ”no matter what you’d wear.”  
Gary chuckled. ”Preferably nothing?”  
Ash pushed his ass against Gary’s crotch. ”Yeah. Could we get to that?”

As an answer to the plea, Gary grabbed both sides of Ash’s hips, dragged him off the wall and shoved him towards the hotel room’s bed.

The wide bed covered by white sheets creaked slightly when their body weights fell on it. Clothes were ripped off quickly, aggressively.

In their times of being apart, they both had lots of time to get awfully frustrated about the distance, the longing and the need of being touched. Every once in a while, they managed to steal a moment for themselves in a random city along Ash’s way, where Gary arranged a trip to – he used his job as an excuse to travel a lot, but mainly he did it to meet Ash. When they finally had these moments alone, they had a lot to catch up on. Just not with words.

Now that they were on the bed and out of their clothes, there was no more teasing; Gary wanted to waste no more time. Ash barely registered that at some point Gary must have managed to pick up the lube from the pocket of his trousers, before Gary was already pushing into him. A sharp moan erupted from his mouth immediately.

Gary wrapped his fingers around Ash’s wrists and pinned them above his head to the mattress, all the while looking in the brown eyes with a assertive glow in his eyes. He rolled his hips slowly. Ash’s whole body twitched and he let out another wordless expression of pleasure.

”Even with those smitten kids following you everywhere”, Gary groaned with a low voice, ”you still remember who you belong to, right?”  
”Yes”, Ash whimpered. ”Yes.”  
Gary ran his tongue against Ash’s neck, down to his chest. ”The girl might think she has a past with you, but I’ve been around for longer.”  
”Our past means much more”, Ash said, out of breath, squirming and clenching his fists. ”It’s always meant so much more.”

Gary leaned closer, hovering over Ash’s face, like he was about to kiss him. Ash fought against Gary’s grip on his wrists to be able to meet Gary in a kiss, but he didn’t really put much strength into it, and Gary held him down easily.

Gary’s way of relieving frustration was often this dominant. Except for being denied kisses, Ash was more than fine with Gary’s force.

”And the nerd then”, Gary said, shaking his head slightly. ”He’d be out of those overalls for you in the blink of an eye if you told him to.”  
”I don’t have a reason to tell him to”, Ash mumbled, even though they both knew it even without saying.  
”I know you don’t”, said Gary, thrusting. ”And if he happens to come on to you, he should know that competition draws out my mean side.”  
”He won’t, he’s too shy”, gasped Ash, concentrating more on Gary’s movements than his words.  
”Good”, Gary nodded, locking green eyes with brown ones and loosening his grip on Ash’s wrists. ”You are mine.”

The very next second after Ash’s wrists were freed of Gary’s grip, his arms wrapped around the back of Gary’s neck and he finally got to pull him into a fiery kiss. Gary answered with passion and force that made Ash’s whole body tingle. Ash crossed his legs behind Gary’s back, locking the young man’s body still against him. Finally sharing a proper kiss was electrifying.

Jealousy wasn’t a real issue for them. The kind of talk they had just had was truthfully more about Gary’s dominance than about jealousy. Gary liked to remind Ash about who could handle him best. Who he had all the reasons to wait for. Whose possession he was. It was a strange, perfect little game of control that they both loved to play.

And Ash, well – this wasn’t the only way they played together, and he really was fine with any kind of Gary. But to tell the truth, this was probably his favorite version of the researcher. Gary’s dominant mood, accompanied by his low, impudent words and insidious lips. Teasing first, oppressing the next moment. Assertive Gary who enjoyed the situation to the fullest. Gary who was downright frantic because of how much he had yearned for this.

Thrusts grew rapider. A steady stream of moans flooded out of Ash’s mouth and made it impossible to keep kissing, so he turned his face to the side. Gary bit to the exposed skin of the side of Ash’s neck and sucked. The ticklish, yet incredibly erotic feeling made Ash’s breathing become even more irregular.

Gary leaned up and ran his hands on Ash’s bare body, carefully re-studying every inch of his skin, even though he already knew it by heart. There had already been countless sleepless nights between them over the years. There had also been days when they had met in the middle of the day and been just too impatient to wait until the nightfall, and so many slow sunrises when they had taken all morning to wake each other up very thoroughly.

There had been so many cities and alleys and random hotel rooms, where Gary had been where he was now, on Ash’s hips glistening with sweat. Hands had run on eager bodies, and mouths had engaged in feverish kisses in dressing rooms of various big events and recovery rooms of Pokémon centers. They had already learned everything about each other, but were yearning for more time after time.

And it was not just hips and hands and mouths. Whenever times had been rough, whenever one had needed the other, arms had always been open. They knew each other better than anyone else in the world. They knew how to say what the other needed to hear.

Love had been put into words, often in the most unceremonious locations and situations. They didn’t care for romantic settings. Ash had a habit of telling Gary he loved him after battle losses, before goodbyes and in the middle of their fights. Gary used those words sparingly, rarely over the phone, never just out of obligation, and preferably in situations where nothing, _nothing_ in the world could distract them from each other.

Gary’s hand that had wandered on Ash’s body now moved down to the part of Ash that was trapped between them, neglected and very hard. In the chaos of pleasure caused by Gary’s movements, Ash’s wordless moans took a new form. What spilled from his mouth now was repetition of Gary’s name.

Gary slowed the rhythm of his hips down momentarily to answer the stream of words with three quiet, point-blank, but meaningful words he so sparingly used.

Ash, in his state of flaring pleasure, couldn’t answer with words; he met Gary in another eager kiss. A violent spasm took over him. Ash’s back arched, his arms wrapped tighter around Gary’s back and his voice was surely heard in the next rooms, as he splashed cum on both their stomachs. Gary acted as an echo in just a few seconds.

Ash’s mind, in its luscious disorder, painted the ceiling with white stars that were so blindingly bright that he had to close his eyes. He kept his eyes closed for minutes, panting in exhaustion.

Limbs were mingled together. Heartbeats and breathing slowed down eventually.

Words weren’t needed. Both of them knew how much they had missed this. Both of them knew that they would go back to missing it again, missing if for every second of their separation, until they’d meet again.

Tired bodies moved just enough for their lips to find each other again, meeting in a slow, serene kiss.

Ash’s scent was like open air, life and adventure, but Gary’s taste was like home in a stormy weather. Always as familiar.


End file.
